


When Orchids bloom

by yuzuyuzu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Other Afterglow members mentioned, Romance, big gay, ireallylovetheselesbians, soft, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzuyuzu/pseuds/yuzuyuzu
Summary: Collection of fics centred around Moca and Ran and the moments which they share. Mostly soft fluff but may include some angst/adult themes later on. Tags will be updated accordingly!





	1. Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting here so I hope things are all ok! I fell in love with mocaran a long time ago and I finally have the courage to post the fics I’ve wrote for my otp, I hope people can enjoy reading them~

“Hey Ran~?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why do so many people say I remind them of fall~?”

Ran stopped scrolling through her phone as she paused to think about the question. 

The season had set in quickly, and as the days grew shorter the evenings began to grow increasingly colder.  
More often than not Afterglow’s practice would run late and as the members left the studio the crisp air would hit them, a complete contrast to the stuffy atmosphere of the rooms which they used for practice. The girls had made a point to hurry home since after all, catching a cold was the last thing any of them needed with so many gigs lined up. 

The one benefit of it being so cold however was that it made for the perfect cuddle weather, something which Ran and Moca had taken too quite fondly over the past few weeks. Well, Moca had always been a cuddler, but Ran couldn’t help but look forward to those days where they would go back to Moca’s after practice and once changed into their pjs and getting a warm drink, would curl up into each other in the warmth of Moca’s bed. 

They would lay there in each other’s company for seemingly hours, watching videos on Moca’s laptop or scrolling through anything which took their interest.  
Tonight was no different, Moca had adopted the position of ‘big spoon’ and had one leg wrapped around Ran’s waist as she lazily played with the other girls hair.   
Ran was long used to Moca’s endless stream of random conversation topics, yet the question had still caught her off guard. 

“Maybe it’s because you’re slow.” She replied after some thought before going back to scrolling through her phone, smiling softly as she passed by a picture of Moca and Himari in some weird pose the latter had obviously thought up. 

“Sometimes I wonder who is weirder...” she thought to herself before she felt Moca prod at her cheek.

“Ehhh you’re so mean, Ran! How could you say that about your dearest Moca? I might just cry~”

Ran shifted around under Moca’s weight, tossing her phone to the side before turning to face her. 

“Being slow...isn’t always a bad thing” she mumbled, repositioning herself so they were lying with foreheads nearly touching.

“Hmmm? What do you mean~?” 

“Well” a blush started forming on Ran’s cheeks before she continued “I can’t speak for everyone, but you always make me feel calm...everything feels peaceful around you, Moca.”

She eyed the blonde shyly, noting the small smirk playing on her lips and the look in her eyes which told her she wanted her to continue.

Ran wasn’t good at talking about her emotions, it wasn’t something she made a habit out of but damn it, around Moca she felt like all her walls, all her boundaries just crumble.

“You make me feel like everything is going to be alright, you know? Even when i’m feeling more stressed than I even knew I could feel, just seeing you, it makes it all feel better right away, and I smile...I guess that’s why you’re like fall, you make me feel at peace.”

Groaning inwardly the vocalist buried her face into her girlfriends chest, awaiting the teasing which she knew was coming.  
After a few moments of silence, Ran slowly lifted her head wondering if Moca had fallen asleep.

“There’s no way she wouldn’t take an opportunity like-“ her train of thought was cut off by the feeling of Moca’s lips against her own. Her eyes widened at the initial shock, but after seeing the most serene look she thinks she’s ever seen on Moca’s face, she relaxes before deepening their kiss.

After a while Moca pulls away, giggling a little as she hears Ran give a little disappointed huff.  
Pulling her closer, she presses another kiss to Ran’s cheek before settling back next to her.

“I really love you, you know that?”

Ran smiles.

“Yeah...” she replied softly “I love you too.”  
For all Moca and her teasing is worth, the girl still could surprise her with her own moments of softness.

“Hey, do you know what season you remind me of~?”

“Hmm?” 

“Spring, cause you’re the ray of sunshine in my life, baby~”

Ok, maybe not always so surprising.

With a only half hearted frown Ran props herself up on her elbows,

“Was that was you were waiting to say the whole time?”

Moca simply looks up with her trademark grin.

“Maybe~”

With a sigh, Ran lowers herself closer to the guitarist’s face, stopping just millimetres from touching 

“You know...sometimes you would be a lot cuter if you knew when to not say anything.”

Letting her eyes slide halfway shut, Moca brought her arms up to wrap around Ran’s back 

“Well then, guess you’ll just have to teach me when not to say anything...right~?”

And with that, Ran brought her lips to Moca’s again, picking up from where they left their last kiss off.

Needless to say, Moca didn’t get the chance to say anything else for the rest of the night.


	2. Radio

One of the many things which Moca loves about Ran, she thought to herself, was the girl’s love for older, more unusual things. 

One in particular being her love for older radios. 

She had told Moca once that she ‘preferred their sound’ which Moca noted at the time to be a very Ran thing to say. Whatever the reason, Moca was thankful for it.

Rainy days like today, Moca was more aware of just how thankful she was. Laying sprawled across Ran’s lap she listened to the soft patter of rain against the window panes and the slightly static, almost muffled sound from the old device. This mixed with her girlfriend’s warmth and smell and the soft, almost inaudible humming which left her lips, Moca began to wonder if this is what heaven felt like. 

She had her eyes closed, but could tell that she was smiling. Ran was never one for showing her emotions, but Moca considered it a ‘best friend turned girlfriend’ privilege that she got to see this side of her. 

A gentle hand pushing the soft blonde hair away from the side of her face snapped the guitarist out of her thoughts.

‘Ah.’

Inhaling a little deeper as the same hand worked it’s way down the side of her face to tuck some stray strands of hair behind her ear, Moca became aware of the second reason why she was thankful for these days. 

As they would lazily spend the afternoon in each other’s company, during breaks between writing lyrics Ran would stop and shower her girlfriend with little affections-from playing with her hair to light caresses down her arms and side, occasionally playing with the straps or collar of her shirt. 

Of course, Moca was all for these affections. 

Except, a lot of the time she got to see her like this, Ran was under the assumption that she was asleep. Like right now. Something which proved particularly difficult for Moca as she struggled to keep the fluttering of her heart under control, every hum and movement sending her closer and closer to breaking her cover and performing a ‘surprise Moca-Chan love attack’, as she had so proudly come to name it. 

‘Sometimes being sweet little Moca is so hard’ she thought to herself as she bit her lower lip, fingers digging into the bedsheets below them as she found it harder and harder to control herself, Ran’s fingers sending shivers throughout her body as they teasingly caressed her side. 

Squeezing her eyes shut tighter to hold her concentration, Moca didn’t realise when the vocalist’s humming stopped as she brought her lips down to her ears. 

“...If you like it when I do this you can just ask and not pretend to be asleep, you know.”

Jumping at just how positively seductive Ran sounded, Moca quickly pushed herself up and away from her girlfriend, blush spreading across her face with the same speed.

Not able to make eye contact, she titled her head to the side, seeing Ran move across toward her out of the corner of her eye.

“W-well, you know me Ran! Of course your dear Moca was asleep the whole time, w-why would I need to pretend?”

Swallowing hard, the blonde haired girl let out a breathy sigh as she felt her chin being brought up, her face now only inches away from the cause of her pounding heartbeat.

“It’s exactly because I know you, Moca, that I know you’re only pretending.”

Usually, it was Moca’s job to tease Ran. To leave her blushing and furiously stammering as she tried to find the words to counter her teasing-also usually to no avail.

However...something was different with Ran when she was in this mood. She was stronger, more intimidating, and more than anything else, she was sexy.

As she was pulled forward by the girl in question, Moca came to the conclusion that confidence and forwardness suited Ran. Whilst it was her duty to be the tease, sometimes she figured it was ok this way too. 

Closing her eyes for a different reason this time, Moca slightly smiled to herself before Ran cut her thoughts off.

Another reason to be thankful for these days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe...as much as I love tease Moca the idea of Ran being the tease from time to time is something I also love. Flustered Moca!!


	3. Restaurant

When you’ve known someone for so long you begin to understand their habits, any little quirks which they may have, and how they react in certain situations.

There was a lot of things which Moca could read to understand how Ran felt, but one of her favourites was definitely the little half annoyed huff she would give as she broke eye contact, looking away and tucking the strand of dyed red hair behind her ear as her cheeks tinged to the same colour.

Knowing this was a sign that she was a good 95% on the scale of how embarrassed Ran could get, Moca did what any good girlfriend would do- try and fill in that last 5%. 

The members of Afterglow had met in their favourite family restaurant and whilst they waited for Himari to finish taking 1000 pictures of their food before they could eat, Moca was eyeing up her options. 

Restaurants were full of prime teasing opportunities; from feeding each other to wiping away food left on lips (which Moca didn’t let happen often but would make an exception for Ran) there was ample possibilities. Sure, they were cliches, but what better way to embarrass your lover than with a cliche?

By the time Himari had announced that everyone could in fact now eat, Moca had already decided on her course of action. 

Sitting opposite the vocalist, Moca waited for her to take a few bites as to not cause too much suspicion, before ever so conveniently knocking her cutlery off the edge of the table with her elbow. 

Hearing it fall with a light clatter she made her best ‘oops’ face, noticing the slightly raised eyebrow in her direction from Tomoe, before ducking down to retrieve the item. 

Originally her plan only had one stage to it, but as she noticed Ran cross her legs a little tighter, there was no way she was going to pass up this opportunity either. Grabbing the cutlery so she could make a quick escape to avoid a knee in the face, Moca used her free hand to run her fingers up the side of Ran’s leg, stopping just short of her thigh. 

“M-Moca!!”

Moving back up at just the right time, Moca looked across the table to find a very red, and very very scowly Ran looking back at her, rubbing her knees which must have come into contact with the table. 

“Whatever you did Moca say sorry” 

“Ehh? But you didn’t even see that I did anything Hii-chan, that’s kind of unfair”

“I don’t need to see it to know you did something Moca”

“Umm g-guys, please don’t argue, people are looking over here” Tsugumi shuffled a little nervously following the pause which followed. 

“Ahhh I’m sorry Ran~” Moca began to apologise as she put on her best cutesie voice“I can always kiss them better if you want~”

“Moca...wait until we get outside”

“To kiss you? Ok~ I didn’t know you wanted everyone to see, Ran. But you know Moca-chan will do whatever you want~”

“Do you guys have too?” Himari interrupted before Ran got the chance to reply, probably luckily for Moca.

Moca was ready with one of her super amazing Moca comebacks, but as she went to open her mouth she saw Tsugumi practically redder in the face than Ran was, with a concerned Tomoe patting her on the back whilst scowling at the guitarist. Not to mention the few others at tables close by who had overheard the whole ordeal and were doing their best to make eye contact. 

Deciding to be a considerate Moca-chan, she smiled and offered a almost sincere apology before returning to her food.

Except she now had nothing to eat it with 

“Hey, Ran....looks like you’re going to have to feed your precious Moca~”

“Don’t push it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m really sorry this took a while to update...I’m dealing with a few things right now and this was more comfort writing to try and cheer myself up ;;  
> Hopefully I can add more soon!


	4. Hoodie

She didn’t like being away from Moca for long. 

They had been together practically their whole life, at this point it was natural to gravitate towards the other girl whenever possible. If Moca was there and Ran could be by her side, then she would be. That’s just how it was, how it had always been.

That’s also why she struggled so much during the longer periods of time they were apart. 

Flopping back down onto her bed Ran held her phone up to check the time.

6:05pm

She smiled to herself, Moca’s shift at the convenience store had finished and she would now be on her way home.  
They had agreed to spend the night together after she had finished work, knowing neither had any shifts or band practice to attend to the next day. It wasn’t unusual for the two to spend a day or so apart, but lately between school and band practice and differing shifts at work, it had been hard to even find a few moments to have some private time together.  
On top of that, much to the surprise of the others, Moca had began taking on extra shifts to help pay for travel to gigs and other band expenses to help them achieve their dreams.  
Of course, Ran was more than proud of her girlfriend, after all she had finally found something she wanted to put her all into- something she would even give up extra buns and a nap each day for.

Though, that still didn’t stop the band’s vocalist from feeling so lonely.

Dropping her phone back to her side, she tugged at the sleeves of the hoodie she was wearing before bringing them up to bury her face into them.  
Moca’s hoodies were always the softest, having been worn and washed so many times they just felt like home.  
Throughout the long periods of being away from one another this was the one thing which had managed to keep Ran going, the borrowed garment enveloping her in the warmth and smell and feel and comfort of her girlfriend, if she couldn’t physically be there then this was the next best thing, Ran had decided.

She briefly thought back to the first time they shared clothing- she had turned up to band practice with Moca, both holding hands with Ran wearing the guitarist’s hoodie. Ran chuckled softly as she remembered the proud look on Moca’s face as the rest of the group gave them inquisitive glances, Himari practically jumping up and down at two of her best friends, in her own words, going through the ‘sharing clothes with your girlfriend right of passage’.

Despite being embarrassed at the time, it was moments like that which really reminded her just how thankful she was to have such supportive and loving friends.

“Knock knock, it’s your fairy breadmother~”

Having been completely lost in her thoughts, Ran jumped at the sound of the familiar voice coming through her bedroom door.

“Moca, you’re supposed to knock before coming in” sitting upright on her bed she couldn’t even manage a pretend scowl, instead only offering a soft smile as she watched Moca close the door behind her.

“Sorry~ I didn’t kno-“

Before being able to finish her sentence Ran had already pulled Moca toward her, arms wrapping tightly around the girl’s waist as she buried her head into her chest.

“Oooh, Ran is feeling very bold tonight~” 

“I missed you”

“I missed you too”

Clinging a little tighter, Ran didn’t even look up as she felt Moca gently push her back down onto her bed, positioning themselves so she could wrap her arms around the smaller girl before resting her head in the crook of her neck. Ran let out a small sigh, letting the comfortable silence sit between the two as they enjoyed simply being able to embrace like this again.

“I’m not letting go of you now I hope you know”

“Ehh? But I bought us snacks!! And you said you would watch that movie with me, at least let Moca-Chan go so she can set that up first~”

Despite her words she felt Moca hug her just a little bit tighter, and Ran couldn’t hold back her giggle as the blonde girl placed a playful kiss to the side of her neck.

Sure, being away from each other was hard work, and if she could have her way Ran would be with her always. But until that day was possible, the moments like these made all of the waiting worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be softer but turned a little emo toward the end but...sometimes that’s just how it be I guess. Totally inspired by Ran’s new event 3* cause...she is wearing a hoodie and my gay brain instantly associated it with Moca so yea. Lesbian brain association game.


End file.
